Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device with an image-capturing function and a time-lapse photography method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Interval timer shooting, also known as time-lapse photography, is a photography technology in which the picture photography frequency is set to be less than the frequency generally required for viewing continuous pictures. For example, images are photographed at intervals through an image capture device, and the image data captured are then broadcast after postproduction by software.
Owing to the rise of wearable photographing devices, users are able to record the images seen for an extended time by utilizing the photographing devices carried with them and the time-lapse photography. However, when the image capture device is utilized to perform time-lapse photography for an extended time (such as one day or one week), not only is sufficient power required to operate, but sufficient storage space is also required to store the huge amount of image data thus generated. In addition, the image information generated by extended recording is too excessive and not screened, most of it thus having no conservation value. For example, if the user wishes to record a single day in the life of the user by utilizing the time-lapse photography, and however, the user may be in the same environment for several hours (such as three hours) in one day, there will be a lot of repetition of image data even though the total quantities of contents of image data have been reduced through the time-lapse photography. As a result, the user needs to spend a lot of time searching and screening meaningful image data from the huge amount of image data as generated, which is quite inefficient.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need to solve the above-mentioned inconveniences and shortcomings by providing a time-lapse photography method, a computer program product thereof, and an electronic device with an image-capturing function thereof, which is also an objective that the relevant industry is eager to achieve.